Screen in The Sense
by kucik1Naru-chan
Summary: Sebuah reaksi menimbulkan seseorang terusik, mau pisik ataupun hati. Chapter 2 updet
1. Chapter 1

**Screen in The Sense**

Bleach : Tite Kubo  
>Rated : M ( Banyak adegan kekerasan nantinya dan sebagainya)<br>Warning : OOC, TYPO, AU, POV dan kekurangan lainya.  
>Genre : Angst, drama, hurtcomfort, friendship dan lain-lainya.  
>Fairing : Ichiruki yang lainya menyusul.<p>

By : Kucik1Naru-chan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Dark<p>

Langit begitu kelam tanpa ada sang rembulan, begitu sepi seakan tidak ada kehidupan. Tapi di tengah malam yang dingin menusuk kulit, deru laju motor begitu jelas terdengar ditelinga mereka. Tidak hanya suara itu yang terdengar, suara tembakan saling bersahutan terdengar memekakan telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Sial, mereka menembaki kita. Cat, mendekatlah sekarang ke arahku."Dengan cepat ditanggapi si penerima pesan.  
>"Yes."Singkat dan jelas jawaban yang diberikan.<p>

Mereka saling berkomunikasi dari alat khusus yang dibuat untuk pasukan Intelijen. Yaitu penanganan kasus seperti mereka lakukan saat ini. Pengintaian, penggagalan transaksi barang ilegal, dan jangan lupakan penanganan kasus dengan terjun ke lokasi langsung. Cat yang dihubungi dengan cepat mendekat ke arah motor yang menghubunginya, dengan mudah membelokan motor diantara peluru yang melesat. Motor sport berwarna hitam legam yang dikendari si Cat begitu gesit melaju untuk mendekat lawan bicaranya.

"Aku serahkan barang sialan ini kepadamu Cat." Ia berucap sambil melirik pengendara motor yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Serahkan pada Centaurus di belakangku Hena." Dengan cepat ditanggapi perkataan Cat oleh Hena, Hena menyuruh teman di belakangnya untuk memberikan barang tersebut kepada rekan di belakang si Cat.

"Ok, serahkan cepat Butterfly." Rekannya yang di belakang bereaksi.

Dengan sigap Butterfly mendengarkan ucapan Hena. Dilemparnya tas yang berisi barang yang diincar para pengejar mereka di belakang. Ditangkap dengan gesit dengan Centaurus. Motor sport hitam melaju dengan kecepatan penuh begitu membawa barang buruan mereka. Itulah keahlian sang Cat, pengejar yang handal alias pelari yang hebat dalam memburu musuh bahkan mengecoh musuh sekaligus. Peluru masih menembaki mereka, dengan cepat Hena menambah laju motor sport merah kombinasi orange yang ia kendarai, begitu menyala di tengah gelap malam. Satu tembakan mengenai dek belakang motor mereka, Hena menggeram dibalik helem yang dipakai.

"Fly, ambil senjata dibalik jaketku cepat."

"Fly katamu? Kau kira aku lalat ha?. Dan kenapa kau simpan di tempat seperti ini ha?.

Butterfly sangat kesal dengan Hena yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan singkat, akan jadi arti yang berbeda jika diartikan. Dan kenapa dia harus menyimpan senjata di balik 'boobs-nya' ini?. Ya Tuhan butterfly tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala temannya ini.

"Fly, kenapa kau meremas punyaku.?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Aku tidak bermaksud meremas punyamu. Salahkan tempat kau menyimpan yang terlalu sembunyi."

Butterfly hanya mendengus akan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini , sangat menjengkelkan. Dia hanya mendengar suara kekehan si Hena setelahnya. Dengan cepat Butterfly mengarahkan pistol Revolver dan menarik pelatuk bagian belakang pistol. Peluru dilepaskan dengan diiringi suara tembakan, satu peluru mengenai dada si pengendara motor, dan langsung terjatuh. Dia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam membidik sasaran karena senjata ini hanya terisi enam kali penembakan sedangkan saat ia menggunakan hanya ada lima peluru yang terisi, tembakan peluru kedua melesat dari sasaran 'sial' ia hanya menggerutu di dalam hati. Sedangkan masih ada lima motor mengejar mereka. Ini sangat susah, bukan ke ahlianya dalam membidik menggunakan pistol terlebih dalam bergerak seperti ini. Kenapa dia tidak membawa senjata laras apinya saja, pasti akan sangat mudah menembak mereka dengan senjata Shotguns dalam bergerak seperti ini. Tinggal tiga peluru, tembakan peluru ketiga sukses mengenai kepala musuh jadi masih tinggal empat pengendara motor. Pengendara motor musuh melaju mendekati mereka, Butterfly hanya menyeringai melihat kesempatan emas ini. Dua pengendara motor mendekat tidak segan peluru di tembakan Butterfly hampir bersamaan, peluru keempat mengenai dada musuh dan peluru kelima mengenai tangki minyak motor sehingga menghasilkan ledakan. Senyum menawan terukir di kedua wajah cantik mereka. Habis sudah peluru di pistol yang digunakan, sedangkan sasaran masih sisa dua pengendara motor, tiba-tiba saja si Hena menghentikan laju motornya di tengah jalan dan menghadang jalan. Dari ke jahuan motor musuh muncul dari balik asap akibat ledakan motor yang terbakar tadi.

"Fly, sudah lama kita tidak menggerakan tubuh semenjak 'kejadian' itu, tidak apakan kita melemaskan otot?. Memakai senjata kadang membuat bosan."

"Boleh juga, semenjak 'kejadian' itu kita jarang adu fisik."

Mereka berdua menyeringai lebar dibalik helem yang digunakan, mereka melepaskan helem dan mengibaskan rambut yang terurai panjang ke belakang bahunya. meski kenangan atas 'kejadian' itu sempat meredupkan sorot mata mereka. Motor musuh berhenti tepat di depan mereka hanya sedikit jarak yang memisahkan. Musuh mendekat dengan pistol ditangan mereka

"Serahkan barang itu cepat." Musuh berkata sambil mengacungkan pistol ke arah mereka. Hena dan Butterfly hanya menyeringai dengan kebodohan musuh di depanya.

"Dasar bodoh, yang kami bawa ini barang palsu. Apa kalian tidak melihat kami menukarnya saat akan memasuki terowongan jalan tadi.?"

Hena hanya tersenyum puas melihat kekagetan musuhnya dan musuh hanya mengumpat setelah mendengarnya, Dengan cepat lelaki itu memperintahkan temanya untuk mengejar pembawa barang sebenarnya. Belum sempat menaiki motor kembali dengan cepat dua gadis itu menyerang. Hena menendang pistol yang ditondongkan kepada mereka tadi, dengan gerakan cepat dipukulnya wajah musuh dan memukul rusuk setelahnya, alhasil kedua serangan itu merobohkan lelaki didepanya. Lelaki itu bangun dan meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya dengan cepat mengusap sudut bibir yang robek. Dengan cepat dia menyerang si Hena dengan gesit pula di tangkis Hena, tapi pukulan di arahkan lagi keperut dan sukses mengenai. Hena hanya mengerang menerima pukulan diperutnya, dengan cepat di arahkan tendangan memutar sampai mengenai muka lawan, sukses menghantam bagian rahang dan hidung. Dengan cepat dipukulnya bagian dada dan perut dengan beruntun. Lawan terduduk dengan satu kaki memegangi dada dan menutupi bagian hidung, tidak dilewatkan kesempatan ini dengan gesit dia bergerak ke arah belakang lawan dan menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya. Satu hantaman ditengkuk membuat lawan pusing, dua hantaman sukses membuatnya tumbang. Hena hanya mendecih melihat lawanya tumbang dengan cepat, Hena mengedarkan pandangannya melihat pantenernya. Dia hanya melihat Butterfly sudah duduk santai di atas tubuh lawanya. Butterfly hanya tersenyum masam memandang ke arah Hena.

"Harusnya tiga kali pukulan, si Hena ini sudah bisa menumbangkan musuh. Lihat kau bernafsu sekali menghajarnya, wajahnya sampai hancur seperti itu. Kauakan dituntut jika wajahnya rusak."

"Ck, apa maksudmu? Aku bukan orang ahli dalam melumpuhkan musuh dengan memukul titik vital dan saraf sepertimu fly-chan."

Butterfly hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban si Hena. Karena dia tau alasan sebenarnya, si Hena hanya ingin main-main dan memuaskan hasrat kekesalanya, karena tidak bisa shopping yang seharusnya dilakukan malam ini. Karena mereka harus menangani kasus yang sangat menjengkelkan dan menguras pikiran. Butterfly menaikan lawanya di atas motor_ di jok belakang dan mengikatnya seperti mengikat hewan, menelungkup dengan kaki dan tangan menjuntai ke bawah. Hena hanya mengikuti dan tidak bertanya untuk apa mereka membawa musuh-musuh mereka, karena sudah jelas akan di bawah ke markas untuk diintrogasi. Hena menggunakan motor musuh untuk membawa ia dan musuhnya ke markas, mengingat mereka hanya membawa satu motor. 'Mumpung dapat motor geratis juga' pikirnya. Selanjutnya motor yang mereka kendarai melaju dengan cepat, hanya menyisakan kegelapan malam yang semakin mencekam.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang indah dengan langit yang terhiasi mentari, bersinar terang, tanpa ada awan hitam yang menggantung di langit. Begitupun dengan suasana hati seorang gadis yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian kemeja berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek sebatas sikunya. Rok hitam sebagai bawahan begitu pas membalut pinggul dan berakhir di atas lututnya. Memperlihatkan kaki jenjang putih mulusnya, bedak tipis dan sedikit sapuan lipglos dibibir, dirapikan sedikit rambut hitam sebahu yang jatuh pas diperpotongan bahunya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil kunci mobil yang akan digunakan menuju ke restoran yang diolah beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dengan cepat dia menuju garasi, mobil Ferrari Race enam kosong enam dengan warna putih menyambutnya. Dengan cepat ia meluncurkan mobil kesayangan yang sudah beberapa tahun menemani dengan setia ke manapun ia pergi, mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang sang pengemudi begitu tenang mengemudikanya. Mata biru menatap lurus kejalan raya. Hanya butuh satu jam perjalanan yang di tempuh. Pusat kota Karakura menyambut pandangan mata, ia membelokan mobil Ferrari sportnya keparkiran mobil. Di bukanya pintu mobil dengan elegan ia menutup dengan segera, berjalan menuju restoran, karyawan menyambutnya begitu pintu kaca membuka secara otomatis.<p>

" Selamat pagi Rukia-san." Sang karyawan mengucapkan dengan menundukan kepala.

"Pagi Nemu." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, karyawan bernama lengkap Nemu Kurotsuchi membalas dengan senyuman kembali. Rukia Shirayuki itulah nama lengkap gadis munggil ini, berjalan dengan cepat kelantai empat di mana ruangan kerjanya berada. Restoran yang dibangunya ini memang terdiri dari empat lantai. Masing-masing lantai punya tempat tersendiri bagi pelanggan, biasanya dilantai paling dasar senang di tempati oleh para siswa dan siswi yang masih sekolah menengah atas kadang juga para mahasiswa. Di lantai dua keseringan di gunakan untuk pasangan berkencan, lantai tiga lebih sering digunakan untuk keluarga agar sedikit leluasa dan prifasi. Sedangkan lantai empat digunakan untuk jamuan rapat para pengusaha, sering juga dikunjungi untuk para pasangan berkencan mungkin karena lantai inilah yang lebih prifasi. Sebenarnya tidak ada konsep aturan khusus seperti itu, entah kenapa itu terjadi secara sendirinya. Rukia berjalan cepat menuju meja kerjanya, ruangan ini terdiri dari kamar mandi bahkan ruang kamar khusus. Rukia sengaja meminta desain seperti itu agar pada saat dia kelelahan tidak perlu pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat, cukup dengan istirahat sebentar di kamar pribadinya ini. Terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Permisi Rukia-san."Katanya sambil membuka pintu, senyum menyambut karyawan itu.

"Silahkan duduk Hinamori." Gadis yang bernama lengkap Hinamori Momo ini dengan cepat menduduki kursi di hadapan bos perempuannya.

"Terimakasih Rukia-san, aku ke sini untuk melaporkan hasil keuangan kita bulan ini." Hinamori berkata sambil menyerahkan map merah ke arah Rukia. Dengan cepat Rukia menerima dan memperiksanya dengan cermat dan teliti, Alis Rukia kadang menekuk setiap membaca laporan yang diperiksanya.

" Sepertinya omset kita turun untuk bulan ini Hinamori, apa ada kesalahan dari juru koki yang kita miliki.?" Rukia meletakkan map merah yang dibacanya, lalu memandang hinamori.

"Aku rasa tidak ada Rukia-san, para koki memasak seperti bisa. Entah kenapa para pengunjung sedikit berkurang hari-hari ini. Padahal makanan yang kita sajikan sangat beragam." Jelas Hinamori memasang wajah serius.

"Jadi seperti itu, mungkin konsep makanan kita yang kurang berpariasi aku akan mengumpulkan para koki untuk membicarakan masalah ini, tolong kumpulkan mereka di ruang rapat Hinamori. Rukia memberikan perintah dengan tegas, dengan cepat ditanggapi Hinamori. Hinamori ijin permisi untuk memanggil para koki. Sesampai di ruang masak Hinamori dengan cepat memberikan berita dan mengomando untuk menuju ruang rapat. Sesampai di ruang rapat mendapati Rukia sudah duduk nyaman di kursi Direktur miliknya, mempersilahkan para koki untuk duduk. Rukia berdehem untuk memulai dan meminta perhatian semua yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Selamat pagi!, maaf aku mengumpulkan kalian secara mendadak. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan, ini mengenai tentang penurunan omset penghasilan kita bulan ini."Para koki masih terdiam menanti kelanjutan dari ucapan bos di depannya.

"Aku meminta saran dari kalian untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang kita buat selama ini, mulai dari hidangan sajian nasi, minuman, dan kue-kue ringan yang kita buat. Kita perlu mengadakan kombinasi khusus untuk hidangan yang kita buat selama ini, ada yang bisa memberi saran.?" Rukia menatap para koki yang terdiri dari Sembilan orang. Salah satu koki perempuan membuka suaranya.

"Aku mempunyai saran Rukia-san, bagaimanapun selama ini kita mengkombinasikan yang kita buat selama ini dari konsep makan Prancis dan Negara Eropa, sekarang kita adakan konsep dari Negara kita sendiri.?" Terang koki perempuan menatap Rukia.

"Maksudmu kita harus memakai makan bergaya ala Jepang Isane.?" Rukia memastikan dugaanya.

"Benar Rukia-san, bukankah kita belum pernah mengadakan konsep makanan tradisional jepang selama ini?, bahkan kue-kue ringan yang kita buat semua khas luar negri. Sekalipun ada masakan Jepang yang kita buat, itu semua sudah kita kombinasikan dengan masakan Prancis Inggris dan Negara lainya. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba masakan tradisional Negara kita sendiri dikonsep kali ini, bukankah ini kesempatan juga untuk melestarikan dan menujukan pada semua orang bahwa makan tradisional Jepang tidak kalah enak dengan Negara lainya, bahkan kue-kue tradisional jepang kita sangat beragam." Isane Kotetsu menjelaskan dengan panjang dan detail, agar semua bisa menangkap maksud saranya. Rukia diam sebentar untuk berpikir, akhirnya ia menyepakati usulan Isane dan atas persetujuan koki lainya.

" Tapi yang jadi masalah koki yang kita punya semua masakan spesialis khas luar, meski kalian juga bisa memasak makanan Jepang tidak mungkin aku membebankan tugas dua kali lipat kepada kalian. Mengingat kalian sudah mempunyai tugas dibidang kalian masing-masing. Mungkin aku akan mencari koki khusus masakan Jepang kali ini, tapi di mana kita bisa menemukan dengan cepat untuk bulan ini.?" Rukia menghempaskan bahu di sandaran kursinya, ia berharap masalah ini cepat kelar dan menemukan jalan keluarnya

"Tenang Rukia-san, aku punya kenalan yang bisa membantu masalah kita ini. Dia masih muda tapi sangat hebat dibidanya dan bertanggung jawab. Dia lulusan koki terbaik diangkatanya, jika Rukia-san mengijinkan aku akan menghubunginya segera." Isane Kotetsu menjawab cepat, ia memberikan senyum ramah kepada Rukia. Senyum mengembang dari bibir Rukia, akhirnya dia tidak perlu memusingkan untuk mencari lagi.

"Boleh aku tahu namanya?, dan hubungi dia segera, panggil untuk datang ke sini, aku dan yang lainya akan tetap mengetesnya." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

" Namanya Yuzu Kurosaki, anak kepala kepolisian Kota Karakura ini." Jawab Isane cepat. Rukia mengernyit mendengar nama marga itu, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar tentang keluarga tersohor itu.

"Baiklah aku serahkan masalah ini kepadamu Isane, aku ingin besok sudah ada jawaban darinya. Baiklah karena kita sudah sepakat dengan semua ini kita akhiri saja sampai di sini. Rukia mengakhiri rapat pagi ini, ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas semuanya ini. Para koki ke luar ruangan untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka masing-masing. Rukia menuruni tangga ke bawah untuk mengecek keadaan dilantai dasar, bukanya di sini tidak ada lif ia hanya lebih senang menggunakan tangga saat santai seperti ini. Pemandangan para mahasiswa menyambut matanya saat sampai dilantai bawah, di sini begitu ramai dan santai suasananya. Rukia menuju tempat pembuat minuman, di sana dia disambut dengan ramah oleh para kariyawanya, mereka berbincang sebentar. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut-sudut ruangan, matanya menangkap tivi yang disediakan di ruangan ini. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tivi yang menampilkan berita tentang penangkapan para penjahat yang melakukan transaksi ilegal barang haram_narkoba, Rukia masih memandang dan mendengarkan berita yang ditayangkan, senyum mengembang disudut bibirnya. Syukurlah para penjahat bisa ditangkap aparat keamanan, mata Rukia meredup kesedihan begitu kentara di sorot matanya. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu pikir Rukia, tangannya mengepal begitu erat di samping tubunya.

* * *

><p>Mobil Jaguar XJ Star Tech biru muda metalik memasuki parkiran restoran, menarik perhatian para pengunjung di dalam dan parkiran. Si pengemudi gadis berambut hijau tosca membuka pintu mobil, diikuti kedua gadis berambut orange kecoklatan. Wajah cantik dan keseksian mereka sukses menyedot perhatian para pengunjung dari balik kaca. Gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca memasuki pintu yang tebuka secara otomatis dan diikuti kedua gadis seksi disamping kiri dan kanannya.<p>

"Ruki-ci!." Ketiga gadis itu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan, Rukia tersentak dalam lamunanya ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Mata Rukia membulat begitu melihat orang yang memanggilnya, sorot mata rukia meredup dan menajam setelahnya. Ketiga gadis itu mengampiri Rukia dan tersenyum ceria setelah di hadapan Rukia, mereka bertiga langsung saja menyerbu Rukia dengan pelukan maut. Rukia begitu sesak menerima pelukan sayang dari ketiga gadis ini, bayangkan saja kaudiapit tiga gunung kembar. Tingkahlaku mereka begitu diperhatikan para pengunjung.

"Woy, kalian ingin membunuhku.?" Akhirnya Rukia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi ketiga gadis itu malah menyeringai menanggapi kekesalan Rukia.

"Begitukah tanggapan kepada teman lamamu ini Ruki-ci.?"Gadis dengan rambut coklat keorange-an lurus berucap dengan cemberut, sukses membuat pelanggan lelaki yang melihatnya berucap 'kawai'. Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kalian muncul lagi di hadapanku, aku bosan melihat kalian." Rukia berucap dingin tapi sorot matanya mengatakan lain. Ketiga gadis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi tanggapan gadis bersurai kelam di hadapanya.

"Ck, tutup mulut tajammu itu, harusnyakau silahkan kami duduk dan cepat menghidangkan makanan yang enak untuk kami." Gadis bersurai kecoklatan berucap sambil mengibaskan rambut bergelombangnya ke belakang. Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa merolling matanya, akhirnya Rukia mengajak mereka duduk di pojok ruangan agar mereka lebih prifasi. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Bagai mana kabar kalian." Rukia berucap sambil memandang wajah temannya satu persatu, ketiga temanya memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Rukia.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu Ruki-ci, bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, kaulenyap seperti ditelan bumi dan tidak pernah menghubungi kami lagi." Gadis dengan rambut orange kecoklatan itu menatap Rukia tajam dan cemas, Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari temanya.

"Sudahla Orihime, dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, mungkin lidahnya sudah tumpul." Gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca menanggapi pertanyaan teman di sampinya, melihat gadis yang ditanya masih diam membisu. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Orihime Inoue melirik teman bersurai hijau tosca di sampinya.

" Ck, dan untuk apakau menanyakan itu kepada kami Ruki-ci, jika kausendiri tau apa yang kami hadapi setiap harinya. Sekarang giliran gadis berambut coklat yang berbicara, ia menatap Rukia dengan sorot mata menyendu. Rukia akhirnya menyeringai menatap teman-temanya.

"Seperti yang kalian liat, aku baik-baik saja." Rukia menjawab dengan senyuman hangat, tapi ketiga temanya tahu Rukia begitu terluka dengan kehadiran mereka, mereka tahu luka lama belum sembuh dihati gadis bersurai kelam ini.

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu." Jawab Orihime menanggapi ucapan Rukia.

" Rangiku, Nell, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu kalian akan membuat pelangganku berlari kabur." Rukia menatap kedua teman yang mengacuhkanya, Rukia tau mereka marah atas tindakan Rukia yang tidak pernah menghubungi mereka.

"Yang benar saja, ada-adanya mereka akan berdatangan ke sini untuk melihat kami. Rangiku Matsumoto menanggapi candaan Rukia, Rukia hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi temannya yang satu ini. Akhirnya suasana mencair dengan sendirinya, mereka berbincang melepas rindu untuk masa-masa yang terlewatkan.

* * *

><p>Berbeda dengan yang terjadi di markas tertutup ini, seorang gadis menggunakan jaket alamanter melapisi tubuhnya dengan bagian terbuka dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang proposional dengan balutan tangtop putih di dalamnya. Ia memandang dua lelaki di hadapanya dengan tajam.<p>

" Katakan, untuk siapa kalian berkerja mengedarkan barang haram itu.?" Gadis dengan surai keunguan menanyakan untuk kesekian kalinya, kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Tapi lelaki di hadapanya ini bungkam dalam kebisuan, sepertinya bibir mereka harus dibuka dengan paksa. 'Buak' suara pukulan terdengar dan diikuti suara kursi yang jatuh, satu lelaki tersungkur jatuh kelantai. Dengan cepat gadis bersurai ungu mencengkeram kerah bagian depan orang yang dipukulnya, dipukulnya lagi pipi lelaki yang masih diam membisu. Di tariknya ke atas kerah baju dan dicengkeram begitu kuat mengarah ke atas sampai lelaki itu ikut berdiri. Gadis itu mendorong lawanya ke belakang sampai punggungnya menghantam tembok.

" Sekali lagi kutanya, siapa yang menyuruh kalian.?" Gadis itu bertanya tepat di depan wajah lelaki itu. Tapi yang didapatkanya hanya senyuman mengejek, terang gadis yang bertanya geram. 'Rupanya ia ingin bermain-main denganku' pikir gadis ini. Pukulan diperut sukses membuat lawan terbatuk, tangan lelaki yang diborgol memegang perut yang habis dipukul, tangan gadis ini menjambak rambut dan mencengkeram rahang lelaki di hadapanya. Ditendangnya tulang rusuk disusul hantaman siku diulu hati, darah keluar dari mulut lelaki yang tubuhnya tumbang menghantam tembok, terbatuk hebat berkali-kali sampai dirasakan pandangannya memburam dan pingsan. Gadis itu hanya memandang dingin lelaki di hadapanya.

"Sudah cukup Yoruichi, biar aku yang menangani selanjutnya." Gadis yang dipanggil Yoruichi menatap tajam lelaki yang mengganggu acaranya.

"Mulut mereka tidak mau terbuka, mungkin perlu dibuka dengan pukulan hangat." Yoruichi Shihouin nama lengkap gadis berkulit hitam manis menimpali lawan bicaranya. Ia begitu geram dengan kasus ini, ia sampai harus turun tangan mengatasinya langsung. Padahal ia jarang terjun langsung untuk meringkus musuh, ia hanya membentuk setrategi sebagai ketua Di bagian khusus berjalan menuju pintu ke luar, ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu Kisuke, jika mereka masih bungkam hubungi saja aku. Dengan senang hati aku membuka bibir mereka." Setelah mengatakan itu Yoruichi melangkah keluar tanpa mendengar jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Kisuke itu terlebih dulu. Kisuke hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan perempuan itu. Yoruichi berjalan menuju divisinya, ia berjalan begitu cepat 'andai dia masih ada di sini, aku tidak sampai harus turun tangan' pikir Yoruichi, ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jaket yang dipakainya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Tidak menyadari, ada mata kelabu menatapnya intens sedari tadi, pemilik mata itu pergi begitu melihat objek mata yang jadi pengamatanya sudah menghilang dari balik tembok. Meninggalkan angin yang berhembus mengiringi langkahnya.

hehehehe aku membuat cerita baru lagi, mohon kritikannya :D REVIEW .


	2. Chapter 2

Screen in The Sense

* * *

><p>Bleach : Tite Kubo.<br>Rated : M ( Banyak adegan kekerasan untuk ke depannya dan adegan lain yang tidak boleh di baca di bawah umur ).  
>Genre : Angst, Drama, Hurtcomfort, friendship dan lainnya.  
>Warning : OOC, TYPO, AU, POV, EYD dan kekurangan lainya.<br>Fairing : Ichiruki, slight ByakuyaXYorouchi yang lain menyusul.

* * *

><p>Kucik1Naru-chan.<p>

Chapter 2. Reaction.

Ichigo baru saja turun dari pesawat yang membawa ia kembali ke tanah air, tempat kelahiran, Jepang. Ia menggunakan penerbangan malam dari Selandia Baru atau lebih kenal dengan sebutan New Zealand oleh orang jaman sekarang. Sungguh melelahkan perjalanan tiga belas hari dari kota Auckland di New Zealand, dan baru mendarat di Tokyo. Ichigo ingin sampai ke rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan total. Pemuda ini segera bergegas mencari wajah yang di kenal, penjemput Ichigo maksudnya. Penampilan Ichigo menyedot perhatian, khusus para gadis yang melirik dengan sembunyi-sembunyi atau malah terang-terangan melakukan aksi itu. Apalagi dengan rambut tidak biasa yang ia miliki.

Ichigo segera melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung begitu melakukan pemeriksaan sedikit dengan petugas Bandara. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan mata, memcari sosok yang akan menjemput ia merongoh kantong jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakan. Eksperesi sedikit kesal tergambar di raut wajah, bagai mana tidak Ichigo sangat lelah atas penerbangan yang memakan waktu berhari-hari, begitu sampai ia harus menunggu lagi. Mata Ichigo menatap intens layar touch screen yang begitu bombing dikalangan anak remaja sekarang. Meski menggunakan kaca mata hitam, itu tidak mengganggu indra penglihatan yang ia miliki. Bahkan mata dan telinga ia pekakan dalam keadaan apapun termasuk saat ini juga. Para gadis semakin menjadi dengan aksi berbisik setiap berpapasan dengan Ichigo, dan itu sangat menggangu menurut ia. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalakan para gadis itu, salahkan rambut orange menyala yang di miliki dan, Oh God siapa yang mau melewatkan wajah tampan dan tubuh tegap itu. Hand Phone Ichigo berdering, dengan cepat di angkat. Alis Ichigo menaut mendengar suara yang ia kenali siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayahnya yang norak, jangan menyebut dirinku anak durhaka jika kalian tahu betapa 'gila' ayah yang di miliki Ichigo.

"Hallo my sun," Suara ayah Ichigo yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga anaknya sendiri, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Ayah aku sudah ada di bandara menunggumu, cepat, kau ada di mana?" Ichigo menjawab dengan sedikit ketus.

"Ah Ichigo tolong maafkan ayah, mendadak ada pasien yang harus ditangani. Jadi ayah tidak bisa menjemputmu my sun," Ichigo hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Dasar ayah bodoh, harusnya ia menghubungi minimal kirim email ke dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku naik taksi saja," Namun niatnya terhenti saat Ishin menyanggah pernyataan Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu Ichi, Grimmjow akan menjemputmu, ia bilang kangen pada 'Lion-nya'." Terdengar suara kikikan Isshin di seberang sana. Alis Ichigo berkedut dan menaut setelah mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Kenapa ayah menyuruh kucing garong itu sih?" Ingin sekali Ichigo memukul kepala orang tua itu saat ini, melihat Grimmjow di hari pertama kedatangannya bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kau salah my sun, dia itu bukan kucing tapi ti-…" Dengan cepat di sanggah ucapan Isshin.

"Ayah, jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting." Ichigo memperingatkan, hening di seberang sana.

"Baiklah," Jawab Isshin singkat sekaligus mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Ichigo memasukan hand phone, dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangan mata. Dan bingo. Di lihat Grimmjow duduk santai di jok motor sport yang ia miliki, menyesap begitu nikmat tembakau yang terselip diantara dua jarinya. Tidak tahu orang yang mencari kehadiran untuk menjemput dirinya sudah capek dan sangat kesal. Grimmjow begitu acuh dengan sekitar, bahkan ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

'Dasar kucing sialan' Ichigo memaki dalam hati, asap begitu banyak membumbung ke atas akibat hisapan yang tiada henti di lakukan pemuda itu. Grimmjow mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana jens biru. Dengan cepat Ichigo melangkah kaki ke arah lelaki yang masih memunggunginnya, belum sadar akan kehadirannya ini, begitu sampai dan pas di belakang Grimmjow dia mengangkat kaki kanan dan menendang lelaki yang sudah membuatnya menunggu. Alhasil Grimmjow jatuh dengan posisi tersungkur, Ichigo menyeringai puas akan perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Dengan cepat Grimmjow berdiri, ia menggeram marah atas tindakan kurang ajar yang ia alami.

"Bangsat, siapa yang berani menen-…" Ucapan itu terhenti begitu matanya mengenali warna rambut yang tidak biasa di miliki oleh manusia, oh Grimmjow apa kau tidak menyadari warna rambutmu itu juga termasuk golongan yang 'tidak biasa'. Grimmjow tau siapa pemuda yang berani kurang ajar kepadanya, Ichigo Kurosaki si rambut norak dan membuat matanya sakit, dengan warna orange terang itu.

"Posisimu tadi mirip kucing kawin, kucing garong." Ichigo memberikan senyum mengejek.

"Cih, terus kenapa? Kau ingin mencobanya? Akan kubuat kau 'mengerang' seperti singa betina di bawahku." Grimmjow balas mencibir, Ichigo hanya memutar mata dan mual mendengar balasan ketus lelaki yang di tendangnnya.

"Andaipun aku dilahirkan sebagai singa betina, aku tidak akan mau dengan barang kadalwarsa sepertimu." Ichigo mengatakan dengan dingin, Grimmjow hanya menghela napas. Sepertinya Ichigo belum memaafkan kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu.

Dengan cepat Grimmjow menyambar helem yang mana satu ia gunakan sendiri dan yang satunya untuk Ichigo. Grimmjow tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, ia memutar kontak dan menyalakan motor, Grimmjow menunggu muatannya untuk segara menempati jok belakang, namun si kepala orange malah berjalan ke arah samping diam melotot ke arah si rambut biru.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat naik," Grimmjow berucap ketus sambil melirik sinis ke arah Ichigo.

"Menyingkir, aku yang di depan," Ichigo meminta dengan dingin, Grimmjow hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan itu. Dengan cepat Grimmjow turun, membiarkan Ichigo menempati posisinya tadi. Ichigo memasang helem berwarna hitam dengan akses lidah api orange menyala. Sangat cocok dengan diakan?  
>Grimmjow menaiki jok belakang motor yang ia miliki, ia melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Ichigo. Terang alis Ichigo berkedut diperlakukan seperti itu, menjijikan batinya.<p>

"Pistol Derringers ini, belum 'memakan' orang semenjak aku isi. Ingin mencobanya Grimmjow Jagerjaques?" Ichigo berucap dengan rendah sarat akan ancaman.

"Hei, kau ini sensitif sekali. Seperti betina saja," Grimmjow mendengus menimpali ucapan Ichigo.

"Tutup mulutmu, dan jauhkan tanganmu itu," Ichigo berucap dengan umpatan keras, meladeni Grimmjow selalu sukses membuatnya naik darah. Bedahalnya dengan Grimmjow ia malah terkekeh mendengar umpatan sahabat lama yang ia miliki ini.

Motor suport dengan akses warna biru dengan perpaduan hitam metalik. Yamaha FZGR. Melesat begitu cepat setelah melewati area parkiran. Menyisakan decak kagum dari kaum hawa, kagum akan pesona dua lelaki dengan rambut tidak biasa di dunia ini. Yah, yang tidak 'biasa' itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatiankan?

* * *

><p><em>Kucik1Naru-chan<br>_

Byakuya Kuciki begitu cermat menangani kasus di divisinnya. Ia harus cepat dan teliti, kasus ini memang sudah ditutup lima tahun lalu karena menemukan jalan buntu. Meski tergolong muda, ia sudah dilatih secara khusus dan teliti dalam hal apapun. Namun akhir-akhir ini, kasus serupa seperti lima tahun yang lalu mulai menampakan lagi secara perlahan. Dengan cepat pula Byakuya mengambil tindakan. Mereka para aparat keamanan Negara mempunnyai lima divisi rahasia yang mana bergerak dibidang, Penyelidikan, Penangkapan, Penyergapan, Pembuat senjata, dan yang terakhir Informan. Namun Byakuya bergerak di bidang penyelidikan kasus. Dan kali ini ia harus bisa berhasil, gara-gara kasus ini pula orang kepercayaannya pergi. Dengan membawa luka yang membekas di hatinya. Tapi ia senang dengan pemunculan kasus serupa, si dia mau kembali. Meski Byakuya tau luka itu mungkin belum mengering sampai saat ini, masih basah karena terguyur hujan yang tidak akan pernah reda. Mengingat hal-hal dulu itu membuat lelaki bersurai hitam ini menghela napas berat. Ingatan itu begitu memukul dirinya sebagai seorang ketua. Meski bidangnya dalam penyelidikan, Byakuya mempunyai masing-masing dalam bidangnya. Termasuk dalam bidang penangkapan, dan penyergapan.

Masing-masing divisi mempunyai andalannya sendiri di bidang khusus. Tapi tidak demikian halnya, hanya divisi penangkapan dan penyergapan yang di perbolehkan terjun langsung istilah prontal sih baku hantam dan tembak.

Meski divisi penyelidikan, pembuat senjata dan informan hanya bekerja di balik layar, bukan berarti mereka bisa bersantai dan tenang. Menjadi penyelidik dan informan memiliki resiko tinggi. Karena itulah Insiyur kepolisian menempatkan orang-orang yang sudah terlatih handal dari divisi penangkapan dan penyergapan ke divisi penyelidikan, perakit senjata dan informan. Agar mereka bisa menyelaraskan pekerjaan dengan baik. Berbeda dengan divisi yang bisa menarik salah satu ahli dari divisi penyergapan dan penangkapan, sebaliknya para divisi penyergapan dan penangkapan itu sendiri tidak bisa menarik atau di masuki para divisi manapun. Karena mereka tidak dilatih untuk itu.

Yang mereka lakukan hanya membuat setrategi tempur, menembak, memanah, bela diri, bahkan kecepatan dalam langkah dan membuat ketahanan tubuh. Mereka hanya dikenalkan dengan senjata, namun jika sudah di tarik oleh tiga divisi lainnya mereka harus siap dengan konsekuensi yang ada, berlatih secara otak. Agar mengkoneksikan pikiran dan menselaraskan dengan tindakan yang harus di ambil.

Meski begitu dan terdengar sama antara penangkapan dan penyergapan, namun mereka mempunyai perbedaan. Di mana divisi penangkapan meringkus secara langsung ke arah markas, mereka diperbolehkan menembak penjahat, geng pembuat onar, yakuza sekalipun untuk dihabisi di tempat jika melawan.  
>Berbeda dengan divisi penyergapan, mereka hanya menggagalkan atau melumpuhkan seseorang yang melakukan transaksi ilegal apapun itu dan membawa barang yang di transaksikan sebagai barang bukti kejahatan, dan meringkus musuh.<p>

Namun jika dalam keadaan terdesak aparat penangkapan yang di tempatkan di divisi penyergapan boleh menggunakan senjata api untuk melumpuhkan dan membubuh. Ke tiga divisi itu boleh menarik tiga orang dari divisi penyergapan dan dua orang dari divisi penangkapan. Sehingga masing-masing divisi yang membentuk kelompok dalam divisinya sendiri, sehingga setiap kelompok ada empat orang dan akan menjadi lima orang jika ketua divisi ikut turun tangan.  
>Adakalanya Byakuya akan terjun langsung jika kasus yang ditangani sangat genting dan berbahaya, meski semua itu jarang ia lakukan karena anggota yang ia miliki bisa cepat mengatasi kesulitan yang didapat.<p>

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Byakuya "Permisi," terdengar yang begitu dikenalnya. "Silahkan masuk," dengan cepat Byakuya menanggapi. Pintu dibuka begitu mendapat ijin dari sang pemilik. Mata Byakuya menajam begitu melihat jelas gadis dengan seragam lengkap yang dikenakan. Kulit gelap yang dimiliki gadis itu sangat kontras dengan warna mata emas yang dia miliki. Yorouchi Shihouin, ketua divisi Informan.  
>Byakuya hanya bertindak menyelidiki jika ada dari divisi informan yang menyerahkan kasus untuk diselidiki. Lalu Byakuya akan menyusun secara rinci dan diserahkan pada insiyur kepolisian di divisi khusus.<p>

BP41 lambang khusus untuk lima divisi, singkatan dari Badan Penyelidikan, Penangkapan, Penyergapan, Perakit senjata, Informan. Sengaja disingkat khusus untuk merahasiakan mereka dan digunakan angka 41, di mana angka 4 untuk menyingkat penjelasan keterangan untuk semua 'P' dan angka 1 untuk informan.  
>Pada kenyataannya mereka semua bernaung di nama Kepolisian Adminer Shoul Society. Bukanya mereka mau membohongi publik, tapi pemerintahan juga menjaga rahasia inteligen khusus yang mereka miliki agar mereka aman beserta keluarganya. Masyarakat hanya tahu para polisi hanya menjaga keamanan kota sebagai mana kewajiban polisi umum lainya.<p>

"Byakuya, aku menyerahkan laporan, jika saat kau menyelidiki menemukan keganjilan segera hubungi divisiku," Yorouchi menyerahkan map yang dibawa sambil menatap wajah dingin di hadapannya. Byakuya lebih tertarik membuka map yang berisi laporan yang dibawa sang gadis dari pada menanggapi ucapan gadis ini.

"Aku dengar dia telah kembali," Yorouchi membuka suara lagi, seketika gerakan tangan Byakuya terhenti mata yang tadi serius menatap laporan sekarang teralihkan. Ia melirik Yorouchi tajam dan dingin.

"Ya, siapa yang memberi tahu?" Suara Briton yang dimiliki Byakuya akhirnya ke luar juga. Yorouchi menyeringai akan hal itu.

"Siapa yang kau Tanya ini Byakuya-Bo," Kulit pucat Byakuya berwajah tambah datar. Lelaki ini merasa seperti orang bodoh akan dirinya sendiri, dia melupakan siapa siluman ini. "Hm," hanya gumaman yang di berikan Byakuya, Yorouchi berdecak masam mendengar itu. Dasar lelaki dingin.

"Ternyata kau ini sangat membosankan-…" Yorouchi berdiri, mencondongkan tubuh mendekat ke arah lelaki kaku ini, -…pantas dia pergi darimu." Yorouchi berbisik di telinga Byakuya. Secepat kilat gadis bermata emas ini menarik tubuhnya dan duduk di posisi semula, duduk di kursi nyaman di hadapan Byakuya. Senyum mengejek di berikan gadis bersurai ungu, saat melihat posisi tegang dari tubuh tegap yang dimiliki lelaki di hadapannya. Walau hanya sesaat, dia senang melihat lelaki ini mengeluarkan reaksi.

"Membosankan? Nyatanya orang yang paling 'girang' selalu merecokiku," Ia menatap dalam ke arah mata emas yang dimiliki gadis yang selalu energik di matanya sendiri. "Dan sepertinya itu membuat ia senang." Byakuya mendengus mendengar tawa geli wanita kucing ini. Karena Byakuya paham Yorouchi tau siapa orang yang di maksud, itu malah membuat si wanita itu puas. Lihat saja binar mata emas yang ia miliki berpendar di setiap tawa.

"Ekhm, oke-oke kali ini serius, di mana ia sekarang?" ia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia kembali membalik lembaran-lembaran laporan untuk ditanda tangani kembali. Yorouchi memperhatikan tindakan lelaki yang masih terdiam, menanti jawaban.

"Kau kira aku baby sisternya, mungkin saja dia ke markas pusat divisi satu penyelidikan di IP41," Bayakuya berucap dengan mata tetap mengamati laporan yang ia dapatkan, entah apa yang ada dipikiranya. "Kau sendiri, bagai mana dengan 'anak-anakmu? Jangan sampai mereka berulah." Suara Tanya dengan ejekan yang diberikan, Yorouchi mendelik mendengar ucapan itu.

"mereka akan menjalankan misi malam ini, mungkin mereka bersenang-senang di markas IP42 saat ini." Yorouchi menanggapi sambil menghela napas mengingat anak 'didiknya' itu. Terdiam itulah yang dilakukan setelah menjawab ucapan lelaki bersurai hitam itu.

"Kasus ini yang membawa 'dia' kembali. Semoga hasilnya bisa mengobati luka 'itu'." Mata emas itu menggerling ke arah sang lelaki begitu mendengar ucapan yang dilantunkan, ia tersenyum miring. Sepertinya ia harus merubah perkataan yang ia ucapakan tadi tentang peresepsi lelaki ini tadi. Yah dia tak sedingin wajahnya.

Byakuya berdiri membawa lembaran-lembaran yang sudah ia tanda tangani, lelaki ini sadar ada mata emas yang menatap di balik punggung yang ia miliki, namun ia hanya bergeming dalam diam. Byakuya membawa kertas-kertas yang sudah ia copy dengan pelan berjalan menuju meja kerja lalu meletakan di atas meja kembali. Tangan pucat itu terulur menyerahkan map yang berisi poto copy laporan yang di bawa Yorouchi tadi. Tangan berkulit hitam manis itu menyambut dengan cepat mengambil, ia segera berdiri melangkahkan kaki ke arah belakang Byakuya tepat di belakang kursi lelaki bersurai panjang ini.

Tangan langsing wanita ini terjulur ke depan, merangkum keleher kokoh yang dimiliki Byakuya. Sejenak bahu tegap itu menegang, ia terdiam, menunggu apa yang dilakukan wanita yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun ini. Di rasakan hembusan napas menerpa daun telinga yang ia miliki.  
>"You verry cool, Byakuya-boo." Byakuya memejamkan mata, masih bergeming. Ia tahu wanita ini mempermainkannya.<p>

"I can't to be hot, you know?" Suara lelaki ini berdesis menanggapi perkataan wanita di belakang telinganya. Yorouchi tiada henti menyeringa berada di dekat lelaki ini, dan Byakuya tahu itu.  
>Ia merasakan tangan langsing itu mengeratkan pelukan dilehernya, Yorouchi memejamkan mata, napas berhembus menerpa leher pucat Byakuya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh menurut sang pemilik leher.<p>

"But you she brave to touch me, as like this," Byakuya berucap dengan intonasi rendah dan sedikit menggeser posisi kepala untuk melirik mata ke wajah wanita yang sekarang bertumpu di bahunya yang berlapis baju kepolisian yang ia pakai, begitu kokoh untuk bertumpu, hasil dari latihan yang ia lakukan selama ini. Di tanggapi dengan dengusan oleh si wanita.

"I to feel honoured as that," Yorouchi menjawab dengan dagu sedikit terangkat, satu alis Byakuya terangkat mendengar itu.

"You conceitedly? Senyum bangga mengembang di bibir sensual si mata emas mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya, semakin menaikan dagu untuk menjawab. Sepertinya ia sangat senang.

"Conceitedly? Yes, because only me she to be abled." Bibir itu tersenyum sumringan menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang masih melirikan mata kelabu ke arahnya. Namun perlahan-lahan senyum itu menghilang. Mata setajam kucing itu menatap dingin lurus ke depan.

Mata kelabu itu masih memperhatikan sang gadis. Entah kenapa Byakuya tidak pernah perotes akan tingkah laku wanita bermata setajam kucing ini, ah tidak, lebih tepat ia malas meladeni atau berdebat dengan wanita berkuncir ekor kuda di sampingnya. Karena semakin dilarang, semakin ia menjadi. Kalau orang lain pasti sudah ia tembak kepalanya oleh Byakuya.

Karena dia ini 'Exslusif' mengerti? Bukan sembarang orang, harga dirinya menuntut itu.  
>Yorouchi memejamkan kelopak mata, begitu banyak memori kelam yang terlintas, jujur saja ia takut. Kasus kali ini tidak main-main, nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan. Meski sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti itu, entah kenapa saat ini rasa takut menghampiri Yorouchi. Tanpa di ketahui sang gadis tangan yang ia lingkarkan itu bergetar. Sang lelaki merasakan getarannya. Suasa entah kenapa menjadi hening, hanya hembusan napas mereka berdua yang mereka rasakan.<p>

"Kau takut?" Tangan berkulit pucat bergeser, bergerak menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang masih betah melingkari bahu miliknya. Mata emas itu melirik lensa abu-abu yang berpendar memantulkan wajah yang ia miliki, getaran aneh merasuk ke hati sang gadis saat mata menghanyutkan setiap wanita yang melihat menatap ia dengan intens. Emas dan abu-abu itu bertemu, masih mempertahankan posisinya. Entah kenapa perbedaan mereka sangat mencolok, mau dari segi sifat ataupun fisik. Dengan segera Yorouchi mengalihkan mata, entah kenapa mata kelabu itu semakin di lihat membuat ia merasa 'aneh' di dalam dirinya. Jika ada seseorang yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini, sudah pasti mengira mereka pasangan kekasih, 'huh' gadis ini mendengus dalam hati dengan hasil pikiran yang ia miliki sendiri, yang benar saja.

"Aku ini manusia, jelas memiliki rasa takut. Bahkan iblis sekalipun mempunyai rasa itu," Byakuya hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yorouchi. Dari dulu Byakuya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan jalan pikiran wanita di balik punggunya ini.  
>Jalan pikiran yang ia miliki tidak terduga, terkadang ia seperti kucing liar yang tidak tau aturan sekaligus menjadi kucing jinak layaknya wanita terhormat di saat tertentu. Andai wanita ini tau apa yang dipikirkan Byakuya sekarang, sudah pasti tangan yang melingkar di bahunya ini, akan berpindah mencekik leher yang ia miliki.<p>

Yorouchi mengangkat dagu yang ditumpu dipundak si bangsawan Kuciki, ia bergerak menegakan punggung. Byakuya masih terdiam, tekanan pelan ia rasakan di atas kepala, dagu gadis itu bertumpu ringan di atas kepala bersurai hitamnya. Tangan kecoklatan terjulur, menjuntai di kedua sisi bahu Byakuya kali ini. Hembusan napas beriring dengan pelan yang ia rasakan di atas kepalnya lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah, hanya kau dan 'dia' yang aku miliki sekarang," Byakuya mengerti, gadis ini masih mengingat masa kelam atas peristiwa dulu. Jangankan ia yang sebagai seorang perempuan, Byakuya saja sering di hantui peristiwa itu dilembaran-lembaran malamnya. Perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini sangat ingin menguak kasus berbahaya yang akan mereka tangani sekarang. Karena itu pula Yorouchi datang dan bertingkah aneh seperti saat ini, datang untuk memperingatkan dia.

Tubuh Byakuya tersentak, tubuhnya meremang. Lelaki ini pernah merasakan rasa ini saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun, hal yang sama yang di lakukan perempuan ini sewaktu dulu. Mencium puncak kepala Byakuya. Perut Byakuya bergolak, wanita ini benar-benar 'memancing' kesabaran yang ia miliki. Tapi kekehan pelan dari atas kepalanya terdengar, dasar gadis kucing kurang ajar. Yorouchi mengelus keras surai Byakuya dengan keras, alis Byakuya berkedut atas tindakan Yorouchi, ia menambah tawa merasakan kekesalan dari leleki di hadapannya, punggung Byakuya bergetar menahan amarah. Karena Yorouchi tahu Byakuya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.  
>Dengan sentakan agak keras Byakuya menarik tangan kanan yang membawa map merah yang ditanda tanganinya tadi. Yorouchi terkejut dengan tindakan Byakuya, mata emasnya sedikit melebar.<p>

**_POV. Yorouchi_**.

Aku sangat senang mengerjai lelaki di hadapanku, menurutku Byakuya terlalu kaku. Tapi dalam pekerjaan aku akui dia sangat proposional. Yah mungkin didikan seorang bangsawan Kuciki yang sampai bisa membentuk karakternya sampai seperti sekarang. Niat hanya ingin mengusilinya, tapi apa dia marah ya? Wajahnya terlihat mengeras. Byakuya menarik tangan kananku, jujur aku sedikit terkejut. Posisiku agak membungkuk akibat tarikan dari Byakuya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat tubuhku kaku, posisi wajahnya membuat aku menahan napas.

Byakuya menengadahkan wajah, akibat tarikan yang dilakukan Byakuya tadi, membuat wajahnya berada di perpotongan leherku. Aku sendiri bisa merasakan hembusan napas dingin dileher yang kumiliki sungguh itu membuat aku bergedik. Mataku mengarah ke bawah, yang aku dapati Byakuya menatap lurus ke arahku ia hanya terdiam, bibirnya sama sekali tidak terbuka tertutup rapat dalam diam.

Aku pandang mata kelabu ini, mata yang begitu dingin membuat musuh bergedik dalam diam. Tapi menurutku itu cool, oh ayolah aku tidak muluk-muluk dalam menilai lelaki. Harus aku mengakui Byakuya termasuk kategori perfek, mau dari segi otak, pisik, maupun harta. Yakin kalian tidak berminat untuk 'memangsa'? Tapi sangat disayangkan tatapan dingin itu seperti berbicara 'kalian tidak pantas untukku'.

Dan aku hanya menghela napas melihatnya seperti itu. Namun aku heran arogansi itu membuat kaumku tambah meneteskan air liur ingin memangsa Byakuya. Hembusan napas kurasakan semakin intens menerpa leherku. Byakuya semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan di lenganku, di tariknya ke arah bawah dengan pelan otomatis posisi tubuhku semakin merendah ke arahnya. Sungguh tubuhku menegang saat merasakan bibir dingin menyentuh dengan lembut di permukaan kulitku, sensasi ini membuat darah dalam tubuhku terasa memanas. Sentuhanya membakar dikulit leher sensitif yang aku miliki.  
>'Kurang ajar, bocah ini mempermainkan aku. Dia mau mengerjaiku'. Aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.<p>

Tubuh ini tambah mengejang saat aku rasakan benda licin menyentuh permukaan kulit, sial dia menggunakan lidah. Seketika aliran darah bergolak di bagian perut menyebar keseluruh bagian tubuh menghasilkan energi panas di dalam tubuh yang aku miliki. Biar bagai manapun ini titik tersensitif yang aku miliki, yang tidak bisa di sentuh dengan benda berbahan lembut terlebih lagi dengan benda tidak bertulang itu. Karena aku muda 'melemah'. Aku menggigit bibir saat Byakuya menghisap dengan pelan namun penuh tekanan, aku hanya bisa menutup mata merasakannya. Aku merasakan wajahku bertambah panas.

"Engg," Holly shit apa aku yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Tanpa aku sadari erangan lolos dari bibirku ini. Aku tidak menyangka Byakuya akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Aku merasakan Byakuya merubah posisi dengan menelengkan kepala, agar memudahkan aksinya. Sentuhan tangan merayap di tengkuk leherku memberikan sensasi tersendiri di permukan kulit yang kumiliki. Tangan kiri Byakuya terjulur, mengelus semakin membuat diriku merinding.

Tekanan pelan yang aku rasakan saat ia menarik posisi kepalaku semakin membungkuk ke bawah. Otomatis leherku semakin menempel dengan bibir yang ia miliki, ini terasa panas dan menggelitik. Lidah itu terasa membakar saat menyapu di tempat yang ia kecup dan menyesap di tempat yang sama. Byakuya menyesap leherku lagi begitu dalam, ini pasti meninggalkan bekas. Aku merasakan bibir Byakuya menjauh dari leherku sekarang. Apa dia sudah puas melihatku seperti ini sekarang. Awas saja kau nanti, di saat kau puas aku akan mencakarmu.

"I can't to be hot, you know?" Ucap Byakuya di perpotongan leherku, itu membuatku menelan ludah dan bergedik.

"Ya, kau membuat aku 'akan' panah lho," Jawabku dengan nada dingin, sambil menatap ke arah lelaki ini. Byakuya terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Mungkin ia tahu jika aku tersinggung atas tindakannya tadi. Iya, entah kenapa aku merasa tersinggung, padahal saat ia melakukannya aku tidak menghentikan perbuatan Byakuya tadi. Oh God inikah yang namanya hasrat? Aku tidak sangsi jika om-om hidung belang begitu menikmati dicumbu atau mencumbu gadis murahan di luar sana. Lalu aku ini apa? Murahan juga? Yang benar saja. Lihat saja siapa yang melakukanya. Seorang yang menganggap dirinya 'exslusif' hanya boleh disentuh atau menyentuh yang berexslusif juga. Terus apa aku termasuk,? Entahlah, mungkin ia hanya kesal dan mengerjaiku namun ia bukan orang yang bertipe akan seperti itu.

Dengan cepata aku turunkan kepala, menarik ke samping kepala Byakuya, masa bodoh jika dia marah. Aku menghisap lehernya dan aku kecap dengan lidahku, bisa aku rasakan tubuh kokoh ini mengejang dan berdesis. Apa dia ini laki-laki? kulit lehernya sangat halus dilidahku. Byakuya memegang tengkukku dari arah samping. Aku kira dia akan menjauhkan kepalaku, namun ia hanya mencengkeramnya dengan pelan. Byakuya menekan leherku membuat aku bertambah ingin menyantap leher 'sedap' yang terpampang di hadapanku. Entak kenapa aku teringat adegan vampire yang pernah aku tonton. Aku membuka bibir dengan lebar dan meraup daging di leher Byakuya, aku menggigit dengan keras. Kau harus merasakan karena berani menyentuhku Byakuya-boo.

"Sshh, apa yang kau lakukan," Desis Byakuya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa di dalam hati, kugigit ia dengan gigi taring, sekarang aku merasakan darah di indra pengecap yang aku miliki akibat perbuatan yang aku lakukn ini. Lalu aku menyesap dengan keras luka yang aku buat, suara desisan aku dengar ditelingaku sendiri. Jilatan aku lakukan di luka yang aku buat, dan aku kecuap sebagai rasa 'maaf'. Aku mencibir dengan senang melihat keadaan lelaki ini sekarang.

**_And POV Yorouchi._**

Byakuya terdiam atas perlakuan Yorouchi. Ia sadar perempuan ini tersinggung atas kelakuan yang ia perbuat tadi. Byakuya hanya geram di perlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi saat ia melihat leher kecoklatan di depan matanya, entah kenapa Byakuya sedikit tergoda. Ia ingin mencicipi bagai mana rasa si perempuan ini. Dan rasa itu 'delecious' itu membuat hasratnya sedikit terusik.

"Jujur, aku ingin menamparmu. Tapi bekas tamparan itu akan segera menghilang dalam beberapa detik. Baiknya aku melakukan hal yang sama, memberikan 'tanda' yang sama seperti ini." Yorouchi menunjuk bercak merah diperpotongan leher yang ia miliki, yang dihasilkan dari perbuatan lelaki di hadapanya. Dia tidak peduli jika lelaki ini marah sekalipun, apa pedulinya. Yorouchi menjauhkan tubuh langsing yang berbalut serang kepolisian, ia memperbaiki kerah itu agak ke atas agar menutupi bercak merah dilehernya.  
>Yorouchi menjauhkan tubuh lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu sambil membawa map merah ia baru akan memutar kenop pintu saat di dengarnya Byakuya berucap.<p>

"Lain kali, lakukan dengan lembut," Ucap Byakuya dengan nada seksi. 'Damm You' umpat Yorouchi saat bibir seksi itu berucap, dasar bocah nakal, dengan segera Yorouchi membalas dengan senyum mengejek.

"Jika kau bisa membuatku mendesah." Yorouchi menjawab dengan menggigit bibir seksi. Giliran Byakuya yang mengumpat dalam hati melihat semua itu, dasar perempuan penggoda. Tanpa mereka sadari tubuh mereka bereaksi akan rasa 'itu', rasa yang ambigu di dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Kucik1Naru-chan<p>

Kurosaki Yuzu begitu senang hari ini. Pasalnya kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang ia miliki akan tiba hari ini. Yuzu memasak makan yang sepesial, tiada henti ia bersenandung kecil. Gadis belia ini begitu bahagia, seperti mendapatkan ke bahagian secara beruntun, bagai mana tidak Yuzu mendapat panggilan dari restoran yang ia inginkan dalam hal bersamaan juga kakak yang ia rindukan sebentar lagi akan pulang kerumah. Mereka akan berkumpul seperti dulu. Kurosaki Karin menuruni tangga, melihat kelakuan kembaranya yang begitu riang ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Yuzu, kapan kau akan tes kelestoran itu,?" Tanya Karin singkat. Yuzu menghentikan gerakan tangan yang sedang menata masakan yang ia buat.

"Jam tiga sore Karin-chan, ada apa? Tanya Yuzu kembali, alis Yuzu berkerut entah apa yang dipikirkan, Seperti menimbang suatu hal.

"Tidak, semoga kau berhasil." Jawab Karin lembut, Yuzu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah lulus kuliah.

Terdengar deru Motor di telinga mereka berdua secara bersamaan mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua bergegas membuka pintu, senyum tambah merekah saat sosok yang ditunggu sejak tadi ada di depan mata.

**_POV Ichigo._**

Aku melajukan motor support ini dengan kecepatan penuh begitu lepas dari area parkiran bandara tadi. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku sendiri, aku membuka helem yang aku kenakan dan menaruhnya di atas kaca spion motor. Grimmjow turun dari jok belakang sambil melepaskan helem yang ia kenakan. Aku meminta tasku yang di bawah oleh Grimmjow. Rumah ini masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah bahkan tempat penataannyapun masih sama. Yang ia lihat hanya lebih banyak aneka warna bunga di pekaranga rumah. Semua ini mengingatkan aku akan ibu, bahkan aku pulang ke Negara inipun 'karena ibu'.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu dengan langkah lebar begitu sampai dengan segara aku menggapai kenop pintu, namun niatku terhenti saat pintu ini terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan wajah adik-adikku Yuzu dan Karin. Aku sedikit mematung saat melihat mereka berdua menyambut dengan senyum merekah.

"Oni-chan," Yuzu berseru memanggil namaku dan menubrukan diri ke arah diriku ini. Dia memeluk dengan erat sekali. Tangan aku arahkan ke atas kepala Yuzu, mengelus dengan rasa sayang yang aku miliki.

"Aku pulang," Jawabku pelan, mata ini kulirikan ke arah Karin yang menatapku intens. Hei apa-apaan pandangan itu, jangan bilang ia mengobserpasi diriku. Senyum mengejek yang ia keluarkan untukku, ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke arah aku yang masih memeluk Yuzu, si saudara kembarnya ini.

"Selamat datang Ichi-ni…," Yuzu berucap santai, tapi aku tahu adikku yang tomboy ini sangat perhatian. "… dan kau bertambah tua ya,?" Aku hanya mengerutkan alis dan mendengus, yang benar saja. Aku menarik kepalanya begitu Karin berada di hadapanku, membawa ia ke dalam rengkuhan saudara kembarnya juga. Peninggalan sang ibu yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Oh ayolah, tidak ada yang ingin memelukku?" Cih dasar kucing sialan, merusak suasana saja, heh dan aku melupakan dia masih berada di sini. Masa bodoh aku juga tidak mau mengingat makluk berkepala biru itu.

"Siapa yang mau memeluk om-om tua sepertimu," Karin berceletuk di balik dadaku untuk menanggapi ucapan Grimmjow. Lalu ia mengintip dari bahu depan yang aku miliki dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Grimmjow. Yuzu terkikik mendengar dan melihat tingkah laku saudara kembar yang ia miliki, aku hanya bisa mengelus kedua kepala mereka. Rasakan kau kucing garong.

"Hei Karin, sebaiknya aku hisap lidah seksimu itu," Grimmjow menjawab sambil terkekeh, dasar kurang ajar. Berani benar ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ingin sekali aku menghantam wajah Grimmjow untuk saat ini, aku menggeram.

" I to as certain bird you not to be able to fly, forever." Aku mengatakan itu kepada lelaki di belakangku, tanpa melihat ke arah dirinya. Si kembar hanya terkikik geli, mendengar cekikikan adikku Grimmjow mendengus kasar sepertinya dia sangat kesal. Dan aku senang akan hal itu.

"Suatu saat aku akan mengambil salah satu dari mereka," Mahluk biru ini mencoba menguji kesabaranku rupanya, ia mengatakan dengan enteng seperti aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi saja. Aku memutar arah kepala dan memberi senyum mencemoh.

"Langkahi mayatku." Mana mungkin aku mau memberikan salah satu adik yang aku miliki kepada dia, dalam mimpipun tidak. Lagi pula adiku masih kecil bahkan mereka baru menyelesaikan kuliah. Aku tidak pernah membatasi adik-adikku dalam hal apapun, selama tidak mengganggu keselamatan mereka. Dan Grimmjow? Itu sama saja mendekatka adiku kepada dewa kematian.

"Ichi-ni makan dulu, Yuzu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu lho," Karin berucap dari belakang punggungku. Aku hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya oni-chan, nanti aku akan pergi keluar rumah jam setengah tiga sore, Karin akan mengantarku. Kalau Oni-chan lelah istirahat saja dulu, nasinya akan aku hangatkan untuk Oni-chan makan nanti." Adikku Yuzu berucap.

" Baiklah yuzu, dan hati-hati." Aku menjawab singkat, Grimmjow pamit pulang kepadaku, aku berterimakasi karena ia sudah menjemputku di Bandara tadi.  
>Rasa lelah ini menggerogoti tubuhku, saat ini aku berada di rumah. Iya, rumahku tempat bernaung dengan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Bukan rumah yang selama ini aku tempati, tampa rasa hangat, begitu dingin, dan sepi. Meski semua sudak tampak tidak sama lagi, karena pusat kehangatan yang kami miliki sudah menghilang. Sumber energi yang menggerakan perputaran kami sudah berhenti. Ibu kami Masaki Kurosaki.<p>

Aku membuka kenop pintu kamar yang sudah aku tinggalkan, wangi segar menyergap indra penciumanku, wangi maskulin, wangi yang aku suka. Rebahan ditempat tidur yang aku lakukan sekarang, ya Tuhan aku lelah sekali. Aku menutup mata yang aku rasa semakin memberat, wangi ini membantu sarafku tambah rileks, aku sudah tak sadarkan diri dan terlelap.

Aku tidak tahu ini di mana, dunia yang aku lihat sangat kelam, membuat dadaku nyeri. Ini hujan yang sangat deras, tempat ini… tempat ini aku mengenalnya. Tempat yang membuat hatiku terguyur hujan, tak pernah reda sampai saat ini. Aku benci ini, sangat benci aku tidak ingin melihat ini lagi, tapi Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkanya. Bayang ini selalu menghantuinya. Kapan hujan ini akan reda, kapan cahaya datang ke hidupku? Kapan ya Tuhan?.

**_Ichigo POV and._**

* * *

><p>"Sekarang" Rukia memberikan jawaban kepada gadis di hadapanya, Yuzu Kurosaki. Rukia begitu senang, Yuzu menyajikan masakan tradisional dengan beragam, rasanya juga enak. Isane memang tepat merekomendasikan ia, kompeten dibidangnya. Para koki yang berkerja di sini juga sangat puas dengan hasil yang di sajikan Yuzu, semyum mengembanga di bibir mereka.<p>

"Ah arigato, Shirayuki-nee," Senyum yuzu tak lepas saat menjawab ungkapan peryataan Rukia. Ia begitu senang, Rukia tersenyum menanggapi.  
>Saat Rukia mencicipi masakan Yuzu, hatinya terenyuh, rasa ini mengingatkan ia dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sekaligus membuat hati ia berdenyut sakit.<p>

Jam sudah menunjukan jam setengah enam, Yuzu memeriksa hand phone miliknya. Ada pesan dari Karin, ia member tahukan dan meminta maaf bahwa ia ada acara yang tidak bisa di tunda. Yuzu menghubungi seseorang, ia ragu haruskah ia merepotkan.

"Moshi-moshi," Yuzu menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

Ichigo membuka mata begitu mendengar dering yang tak asing ditelinganya, bunyi hand phone di saku jaket yang ia kenakan berdering minta di angkat. Suara Yuzu menyapa begitu ia mengangkat. Ichigo bergegas berdiri dari pembaringanya begitu sambungan terputus. Ichigo membuka laci meja tempat meja belaja yang ia miliki sewaktu masa sekolah, benda yang itu masih tersimpan rapi. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kunci mobil.

Garasi mobil terbukan, menampakan mobil hitam legam salah satu kesayangannya, yeah setidaknya mobil yang ia sukai ini terawat dengan baik meski ia mencapakan saat ia pergi ke New Zeland. Ichigo menyalakan mesin mobil, Ferrari 458 Itali- Spider Perfetto Rear masih menderukan suara dengan halus. Sepertinya memang benar-benar dirawat. Senyum Ichigo mengembang dengan cepat ia melajukan mobil ke arah tujuannya. Yuzu sudah member tahu tempat yang akan dia tuju.

Ichigo memarkir mobil yang ia miliki, Ichigo keluar dari dalam mobil. Mata hazel melirik ke sana kemari mencari adiknya. Ichigo menatap lestoran yang tepat berada di hadapan ia, cukup besar dan mewah menurut Ichigo. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yuzu di tempat ini, mungkin sedang bersantai, makan, atau malah berkencan, kencan? Huh jangan harap lelaki itu lepas dari tilikanya. Cek protektif? Masa bodoh, Ichigo hanya ingin melindungi adiknya.

Ichigo mengirimkan pesan kepada Yuzu jika menunggu di parkiran. Tidak berapa lama ia mendapat balasan. Entah ini hanya perasaan saja, bulu kuduk Ichigo meremang. Merasakan tatapan tajam dari berbagai sudut, Ichigo menaikan alis saat para pengunjung menatapnya seperti…. Ah sudahlah, terlebih lagi para perempuan yang berada di dalam lestoran. Mereka menatap seperti melihat hidangan yang nikmat saja. Cek Ichigo mulai gerah dan memainkan hand phone ditangan untuk mengalihkan rasa itu. Yuzu cepatlah datang.

Ichigo menatap ke arah pintu lestoran begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ichigo tahu itu suara Yuzu, ia menatap sang adik namun ia tak sendiri. 'Siapa gadis yang bersama Yuzu' Ichigo membatin di dalam hati, ia memiliki ukuran tubuh seperti adiknya, bahkan Yuzu lebih tinggi menurut penglihatan mata hazel yang mengobserpasi.

Ichigo mendekat ke arah sang adik, namun mata hazel itu menaut kepada orang yang di samping Yuzu. Semakin dekat Ichigo tambah lekat memandang mata biru sang gadis, mata yang indah satu kata untuk ungkapan saat sang gadis juga menatap matanya.

Ichigo berdiri di depan mereka bardua, namun sang hazel masih menatap sang biru dalam diam. Gadis bersurai kelam ini tersenyum di hadapan Ichigo, namun Ichigo malah menambah kerutan didahinya, ya ampun Ichigo itu tidak sopan.

"Oni-san," Ichigo mengalihkan mata saat mendengar suara Yuzu, ia menatap sang adik dengan tanda Tanya, minta penjelasa.

"Ah, Oni-san ini Bosku di tempat kerja," Yuzu memberi tahukan kakanya, Ichigo tambah mengerutkan alis saat mendengar penuturan Yuzu. Ichigo tidak tahu jika sang adik berkerja, dengan segera Ichigo mengulurkan tangan.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Lelaki orange memperkenalkan diri, senyum di berikan ke arahnya saat tangan ia julurkan. Tangan porselin telulur untuk menyambut, tangan ini kecil di telapak tangan Ichigo yang begitu besar.

"Rukia Shirayuki, salam kenal." Rukia menjabat tangan lelaki di hadapanya. Sebenarnya ia hanya bermaksud mengantar Yuzu ke arah pintu saja, namu anak ini kekeh ingin memperkenalkan ia dengan sang kakak. Yang membuat Rukia geli rambut orange itu, begitu menyilaukan. Rukia akui ia berwajah tampan tapi alisnya membuat ia terlihat seram.

Rukia menarik tangan dari genggaman Ichigo dan tersenyum seramah mungkin. Namun Rukia terdiam saat di tangkapnya mata hazel menatap ke arah ia. Rukia balas menatap, deheman menyadarkan mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya sedikit hanyut melihat hazel dan biru itu berpendar saat saling menatap.

Ichigo pamit kepada Rukia, begitupun yuzu. Mata itu bereaksi saat saling bertemu, tidak di sadari sang pemilik saat terhanyut dengan pendaran tak kasat mereka. Sore merambat begitu cepat, sang malam tidak sabar menggantikan tugasnya.

* * *

><p>Lampu diskotik berkelap-kelip menantang sang mahluk yang menikmati malam mereka. Para manusia bergelut dengan hasrat yang membelenggu mereka, ingin melepaskan penat dan berbagai alasan lainya. Ea nikmati dunia selagi sempatkan?<p>

Seorang gadis keluar dengan seorang lelaki, menaiki mobil menuju hotel. Kelihatannya akan bersenag-senang. Begitu sampai di hotel sang lelaki begitu agresip ingin menikmati buruanya. Di ciuminya ujung rabut yang bergelombang dengan indah, tubuh lelaki itu di dorong sehingga terhempas ke arah ranjang. Mata itu menggelap saat melihat sang gadis merayap ke atas tubuhnya, bergerak dengan sensual.

"Sayang, aku butuh barang itu sekarang," ia berbisik dengan parau, lelaki ini meremang mendengar suara yang begitu seksi dan menggoda. Ia mengarahkan tangan ke arah payudara yang membusung besar, namun di tepis dengan lembut. Sang gadis duduk di atas perutnya.

"Katakan di mana kau mendapatkanya," Lelaki ini menatap curiga gadis di hadapa ini, kenapa ia begitu ingin tahu. Dengan cepat ia membanting tubuh ramping ini ke bawah, di cengkeramnya tangan sang gadis ke arah atas, di tahanya dengan satu tangan. Ia menondongkan pistol ke arah sang gadis. Gadis ini hanya menahan gertakan di giginya, menatap dengan kesal sang lelaki. Cih benda lelaki ini ia rasakan menegang baru segini saja sudah bangun.

Dengan cepat sang gadis menendang perut si lelaki sehingga ia terjengkang ke belakan. Pelatuk di tarik di tembakan secar cepat, sang gadis hanya bisa menghindar. Ini tidak menguntungkan ia, ruang lingkup terlalu terbatas.

Terdengar dobrakan pintu para leleki bersenjata menghambur ke dalam, mata sang gadis hanya membelalak sedikit. Tidak menyangka ia akan di kepung seperti ini. Sepertinya ia terlalu meremehkan buruan.

Sang gadis menyingkap rok berpecah samping yang di kenakan, tapi sebuah tembakan beruntun menyambut sang gadis, tindakan berguling ke samping ia ambil untuk mengindar. Ia berdiri setangah badan dengan kaki menekuk ke bawah, mengarahkan pistol yang terselip di paha kiri yang ia sembunyikan.

Satu tembakan menumbangkan para bantuan. Dua orang membawa senjata tajam, mengarahkan kepada sang wanita. Tendangan memutar di berikan sang gadis sukses menghantam kepala lawan. Serangan dari arah samping akan menghujamnya lagi dengan senjata namun di tahanya dengan tangkisan. Sang gadis mencekikik lehar belakang yang ingin menyerang dan menghantamkan ke meja kaca menimbulkan suara bising akibat pecahan kaca.

Pistol melepaskan peluru dari tangan sang gadis menembaki lawan yang membabi buta menyerangnya.

"Akhh," Erang sakit lolos dari bibir saat peluru menyerempet bahu kirinya, ia memegangi bahu yang terluka. Dengan cepat ia membalas namun lawan menghindar berguling ke arah depan sang gadis, menendang kaki langsing itu sehingga sang gadis terjerambah ke belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat lelaki ini berdiri, sang gadis menatap jijik ke arah lelaki yang tadi berada di ranjang yang sama denganya tadi.

Sang gadis mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dalam posisi terbaring di lantai melewati celah di ke dua bawah kaki sang leleki. Dia angkat satu kaki yang menggunakan sepatu barhak tinggi. Lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur ke depan begitu menerima hantaman di pinggulnya.

"Dasar gadis sialan," Ia menggeram dengan marah belum sempat ia berbalik wajahnya di hantam dengan kaki di susul dengan hantaman di wajah dengan bertubi-tubi. Darah keluar dari hidung sang lelaki ia mencengkeram kerah baju lelaki di hadapanya.  
>Pukulan tangan ia arahkan ke perut bertubu-tubi.<p>

"Doorrr," Suara tembakan mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis, ia melirik apa yang terjadi. Senyum mengembang di bibir berpoles lipstick, akhirnya mereka datang.

"Wow sentaurus, kau apakan dia," Gadis tak kalah seksi bersiul ke arah sentaurus melihat lelaki itu babak belur di tangan gadis ini.

"Cih kalian lama, menjijikan tau meladenin leleki ini," Sentaurus berucap sambil mencekram surai hitam dan menghantamkanya ke tembok, menimbulkan erang sakit dan marah dari si lelaki. Namun lelaki ini bangkit menendang perut sentaurus membuat ia sedikit merintih. Lelaki ini menjambak surai hijau toska sentaurus menghantamkanya ke lantai dengan keras.

Sentaurus gesit dengan keadaan ini meski kepalanya sakit, dengan cepat ia berbalik menghantam buruanya dengan kaki di bagian perut di susul dengan hantaman di wajah dan perut dengan beruntun. Sentaurus berdiri tegak memandang lelaki yang terkapar. Ia mendekat menginjak alat pital sang lelaki.

"Aaaarrrrr" Raungan memilukan sang lelaki terdengar, sentaurus menginjak begitu keras di pusat selangkangan, ia tak peduli jika menghancurkan ke banggan leleki ini. Ini setimpal atas apa yang ia lakukan. Sentaurus tau teman-temanya sudah menghabisi sisa cecenguk itu.

"Oh my God, kau membuatnya gepeng," Hena berucap dengan kekehan, begitu senang dengan tontonan ini. Lelaki itu hanya membungkar memengangi ke bangganya yang sakit sampai menimbulkan mati rasa. Ah semoga masih berpungsi.

"Kimochi," Butterfly barucap dengan senyum mengejek ke arah lelaki, siapa suruh bermain-main dengan sentaurus masih untung tak di potong. Sentaurus mengambil senjata yang sempat terlepas saat ia bertarung tadi. Dengan cepat ia menembak sang lelaki di kepala, matanya menatap dingin.

"Cepat hubungi markas, kita sudah selesai. Si bodoh ini tidak mau membuka mulut, lebih baik di bungkam selamanya." Dua rekan hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan sang teman. Mereka bergegas keluar, sisanya biar mereka yang menbereskan. Tampa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata menyaksikan kejadian tadi, menghubungi orang di seberang sana.

chapter ke dua selesai terimakasi yang udah review…  
>maaf jika masih ada kesalahan.<p> 


End file.
